


Love Letter

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Love Letters, Pining, Unrequited Crush, cross-faction, how is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Bumblebee writes a love letter to his secret crush.Please enjoy this crack inspired by a love letter generator I found while looking for writing prompts.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers), One Sided - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, the love letter is from www.letter-generator.org.uk which is like a mad libs kinda thing. Although I did alter it a bit to make sense. Amongst other things, the line "The way you handle your smart commanding officer shows great patience and kindness" reeeeaaaally did not suit Starscream. XD Starscream would never consider Bee a "dangerous Autobot" either.
> 
> But I feel this is totally something Bee would do and it inspired this drabble. I stand by my idiotic writing and am not sorry.

_Dear Starscream,_

_I have a small confession. Forgive this pouring of my heart._

_I cherish the battlefield at the ruins of Polyhex, where we first met. The moment I laid optics on you, I knew you were going to be a dangerous seeker. Recently, I have began to regard you as much more than that._

_My feelings for you intensified when I saw you flying in the moonlight. I was further wowed by your tremendous leadership skills._

_You have optics like glowing pools of red energon and the most beautiful wings I've ever seen. When I look at you, I just want to polish those strong wings and admire that commanding face._

_You're so special with your confident ways. The way you handle your armada shows great leadership and confidence._

_I know that to you I'm just a annoying Autobot but I think we could be happy together, sharing energon like two beautiful turbofoxes._

_Please, say you'll be mine Starscream!_

_All my love  
Bumblebee_

Bumblebee re-read the letter to himself and sighed. He hit the delete button on his datapad.

'Are you sure you want to delete this document?’ a message popped up.

It was ridiculous. It’s not like he could ever send Starscream a love note. Even if you got past the fact that if any of the Autobots found out, it would be considered treason and he would spend the next hundred years in the brig… at best, and the fact that the Decepticons would surely use his feelings against him, there was still the fact that Starscream would undoubtedly fall out of the sky laughing at the idea of dating him.

Still.

He hit 'no' on his datapad, saved it under a generic name and triple encrypted the file. Maybe one day, things would be different, he thought. After all, what did they have if not hope?


End file.
